Naruto y el Pajaro de Fuego
by Emperor92
Summary: Naruto emprende un viaje en busqueda de un ave misteriosa, culpable de devorar las manzanas de oro del jardin de su padre, el Zar Minato. Acompaña a Naruto en esta emocionante e increible aventura, en busqueda del "Pajaro de Fuego" Adaptacion de un cuento popular ruso.


**Naruto y el Pájaro de Fuego**

Muy lejos de aquí, más allá de cualquier reino conocido, en un inmenso y lujoso palacio, vivía un Zar llamado Minato. El Zar tenía tres hijos: el príncipe Sasuke, el príncipe Kiba y el zarévich Naruto. El Zar Minato tenía muchas riquezas y tierras por las cuales sentirse orgulloso. Pero su más grande tesoro, era un inmenso y majestuoso jardín. El jardín tenía bellas flores y árboles que daban frutos únicos de la región y otros sin frutos pero que emanaban una esencia refrescante. De entre todos estos árboles, se encontraba uno en medio del gran jardín que daba unas deliciosas, pero bellísimas manzanas de oro, las cuales eran las favoritas del Zar. Al amanecer, el zar se levantaba temprano a contar todas sus manzanas y al anochecer antes de dormir, volvía a contarlas, pues la apreciaba como su más grande tesoro. Un día, cuando el zar se encontraba contando sus manzanas, con preocupación se dio cuenta que faltaban un par que aún estaban la noche pasada. Día tras día, este fenómeno volvía a suceder, haciendo que el número de manzanas disminuyera poco a poco, causando que el Zar enfermara de la preocupación y la angustia. Una tarde, llamo a sus tres hijos para hacerles una petición.

— Hijos míos – hablo el Zar desde su cama - ¿Cuál de los tres podrá atrapar al misterioso ladrón que se atreve a usurpar mis manzanas? Aquel que logre traerme con vida a este ladrón, recibirá la mitad de mi reino ahora y la otra mitad cuando yo muera

— Descuida padre – hablaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo – ¡Traeremos ante ti al ladrón de tus manzanas!

Los hermanos decidieron turnarse para vigilar al árbol durante las noches. El primero fue el príncipe Sasuke. Se sentó en la base del árbol y después de una hora de vigilar, se quedó profunda mente dormido. Al despertar, comprobó con miedo que habían desaparecido muchas manzanas. Cuando fue con su padre, este le pregunto.

— Dime hijo mío – hablo el zar desde su cama - ¿has visto al ladrón?

— No padre – mintió Sasuke – no apareció en toda la noche

La segunda noche, el príncipe Kiba se dirigió al jardín para esperar al ladrón. Tomo lugar debajo de la sombra del árbol de manzanas doradas. Pasó una hora y al llegar a la segunda hora, cayó víctima del sueño. A la mañana siguiente, comprobó con miedo que habían vuelto a desaparecer más manzanas. Al ser llamado por el zar, no tuvo más que mentir.

— Hijo mío – hablo el Zar - ¿has visto al ladrón de mis manzanas?

— Lo siento padre – mintió el príncipe Kiba – no he visto a nadie en toda la noche

La tercera noche fue el turno del Zarévich Naruto. Viendo el error de sus hermanos, decidió no sentarse. Se puso de pie debajo del árbol de manzanas y espero. Paso una hora, luego la segunda hora y al llegar la tercera hora, el jardín se vio iluminado por una intensa luz rojiza. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a un majestuoso pájaro de plumas rojas que desprendían un brillo casi dorado. Sus ojos tenían un brillo cristalino verdoso como gemas preciosas. El pájaro se posó sobre una rama y empezó a picotear las manzanas para devorarlas rápidamente. Naruto se apresuró a subir por el tronco sin que el pájaro se diera cuenta. Al estar sobre la rama, tomo con fuerza su cola, pero esta se asustó y trato de emprender el vuelo, pero el príncipe rubio no quería soltarla, hasta que cayó del árbol. Al abrir los ojos, Naruto vio como el ave desaparecía en el cielo nocturno con su increíble brillo, pero al ver la mano con la cual había sujetado al pájaro, vio una hermosa pluma roja.

A la mañana siguiente, su padre lo llamo junto a sus hermanos, los cuales creyeron que su hermano fallaría en su misión.

— Hijo mío – pregunto el Zar Minato - ¿lograste ver al ladrón?

— Si padre – dijo Naruto – y he descubierto su identidad

Naruto mostro un libro que saco de la biblioteca del palacio, donde se veía la identidad del ladrón. Resulta que era el "Pájaro de Fuego", una bestia alada que llenaba de un gran brillo los lugares que visitaba. El Zar pidió una muestra que comprobara la verdad de sus palabras, a lo que el rubio saco la hermosa pluma de entre sus ropas. La pluma brillaba con tal intensidad que era capaz de iluminar un gran salón, como si se tratara de un enorme candelabro. Este logro hizo que el Zar felicitara a su hijo, pero también levanto los celos de sus hermanos, por lo que ellos no pudieron obtener. Desde esa noche, el Pájaro de Fuego no volvió a aparecer en el jardín del Zar. Pasaron los días y las noches, lo cual dejo al Zar intranquilo y deseoso de conocer a tan majestuosa ave. Un día, el Zar mando llamar a sus hijos ante su presencia.

— Hijos míos – hablo el Zar – tienen mi bendición. Deben emprender un viaje para traerme al Pájaro de Fuego con vida. Aquel que lo traiga ante mi recibirá la mitad de mi reino ahora y la otra mitad cuando yo muera

— ¡Aceptamos tu petición padre! – respondieron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

Al día siguiente, los tres príncipes prepararon un caballo para cada uno, comida y equipaje y partieron fuera del reino de su padre. Los príncipes Sasuke y Kiba, celosos del logro de su hermano, decidieron emprender su viaje juntos y que Naruto lo hiciera solo. Sin preocuparse por la falta de compañía, Naruto emprendió su viaje solo. Cabalgo durante tres días y tres noches. Al amanecer del cuarto día, llego a una vereda que daba entrada a un frondoso bosque. El camino se dividía entres senderos distintos, pero frente a esos caminos, se encontraba una enorme lapida de piedra que tenía grabada una vieja escritura.

 _"El que recorra el camino de en medio, sufrirá hambre y frio; el que recorra el camino de la derecha sobrevivirá, pero vera morir a su caballo; el que recorra el camino de la izquierda morirá, mientras su caballo sobrevivirá"_

Después de reflexionar un poco, Naruto tomo el camino de la derecha, pensando que si se mantenía a salvo, podría reemplazar a su caballo fácilmente. Cabalgo durante tres días por un sendero boscoso un poco oscuro, pero tranquilo. De repente, vio como una gran silueta apareció frente a él. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que tenía frente a él: un imponente zorro del tamaño de un lobo normal. Su pelaje era color naranja oscuro, sus ojos eran rojos que desbordaban maldad y tenía nueve colas que se sacudían con gran intensidad.

— ¡Haz llegado hasta aquí humano! – hablo el zorro con gran intensidad - ¡Por tanto sabes lo que sucederá ahora!

Sin que le diera tiempo a Naruto de sacar su espada, el zorro dio un gran salto para morder el cuello del caballo y lo mato al instante. Sin decir o hacer más, el zorro desapareció, así como había aparecido. Naruto vio con tristeza el cruel destino que había sufrido su caballo, pero sin retroceder a la misión encomendada por su padre, prosiguió su camino a pie. Camino durante todo el día, hasta que se sintió totalmente agotado y decidió sentarse sobre el tronco de un árbol que se encontraba ahí. De repente, el imponente zorro que asesino a su caballo apareció frente a él.

— Eres fuerte humano – dijo el zorro sentándose frente a el – la mayoría de los humanos toman el camino arriesgado o simplemente huyen de este camino ¿Qué te motiva a seguir adelante?

— Mi padre me ha encomendado una importante misión – dijo el Zarévich Naruto sin miedo – y no pienso fallarle, de veras

— Dime cual es esa misión…

El príncipe empezó a contarle la situación con el Pájaro de Fuego y la razón de su búsqueda. Al terminar de contar su historia, el maléfico zorro no hizo más que soltar una risa a forma de burla.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto el rubio un poco molesto

— ¡Eres un tonto humano! – dijo el zorro recobrando la compostura – aun con tu caballo, tardarías más de tres años en encontrar a ese escurridizo pájaro. Solo yo he visto a donde va a anidar. Deberías rendirte

— No me importa lo que me tarde – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie mientras volvía al camino – yo no rompo una promesa…

— Tranquilo humano – el zorro lo detuvo con una de sus colas – admiro tu compromiso y tu valor. Como yo tome la vida de tu caballo, tomare su lugar como una forma de redimir mi error. Dime tu nombre

— Mi nombre es Naruto, Gracias señor zorro – Naruto hizo una reverencia a la imponente bestia

— Puedes llamarme Kurama. Ahora monta sobre mi lomo para comenzar el viaje

El Zarévich Naruto subió sobre Kurama y este salió corriendo más rápido que una flecha. Al cabo de unos días de viaje, llegaron a los límites de un gran reino cubierto de varias formaciones rocosas. Kurama llego a las murallas de un gran palacio y hablo con el joven Zarévich.

— Pon atención Naruto – Kurama empezó a darle instrucciones a su jinete – pon los pies en la tierra y escala ese muro. Llegaras a un hermoso jardín. Debes aprovechar que los guardias se encuentran dormidos para caminar hacia una pequeña zona con techo donde veras una jaula de oro donde reposa el Pájaro de Fuego. Toma al ave en tus brazos y regresa

— Entendido… - Naruto iba a escalar el muro, cuando una de las colas de Kurama lo volvió a detener - ¿Qué pasa?

— Una cosa más, ¡No toques la jaula de oro! Si llegas a levantar esa jaula, sufrirás una gran desgracia

Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, pero decidió continuar. Al pasar el muro, comprobó que los guardias estaban dormidos. Después de unos segundos de explorar el bello jardín, encontró el lugar donde se encontraba la jaula dorada con el Pájaro de Fuego. Con mucho cuidado saco a la bella ave y la coloco entre sus brazos para proceder a salir. Pero se detuvo un momento pensando: _"¿Cómo me llevare a este hermoso pájaro en mis brazos sin esa hermosa y brillante jaula?"_. Sin pensar en la advertencia de Kurama, Naruto levanto la jaula de oro, al momento que una ruidosa y estrepitosa alarma se escuchó en todo el palacio. Los guaridas despertaron y tomaron a Naruto en sus brazos para llevarlo dentro del palacio. Llego a una gran sala parecida a una corte de juicios, donde vio a la familia real del Zar que estaba frente a él. Era un anciano enano con una gran nariz y casi nada de cabello.

— Soy el Zar Onoki – se presentó el pequeño anciano a Naruto con mucho enojo - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿De qué padre eres hijo? Y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

— Soy el hijo del Zar Minato y mi nombre es Naruto – hablo el rubio – tu Pájaro invadía el jardín de mi padre para robar las manzanas de oro de su árbol favorito. El Zar me ha encomendado buscar al usurpador de sus manzanas y llevarlo ante el

— Haz cometido un vergonzoso acto joven Zarévich – hablo el viejo Zar un poco más tranquilo – alguien como tú, que viene de una familia de los más poderosa y respetuosa, haz actuado como un vil y deshonroso ladrón. Por respeto a tu padre, yo te habría entregado a mi Pájaro de Fuego con su jaula dorada sin dudarlo

— ¿En serio? – pregunto el rubio muy sorprendido

— Yo no miento jovencito. Ustedes los jóvenes de ahora no respetan a sus mayores. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a perdonar tu crimen si a cambio me prestas tus servicios. Deberás viajar lejos de aquí, al reino del Zar Rasa. Él tiene en su poder a un majestuoso Caballo con una crin de Oro. Si me traes a ese majestuoso animal, te entregare a mi Pájaro de Fuego con su jaula. Si fallas, divulgare por todos los reinos que eres un vil ladrón

Con mucha tristeza, Naruto regreso a donde lo esperaba el imponente zorro, el cual estaba furioso

— ¡Eres un idiota! – Kurama agitaba sus colas con gran intensidad mientras regañaba al rubio humano - ¡Te advertí de no tocar la jaula y aun así me desobedeciste!

— ¡Perdóname Kurama! – Naruto estaba de rodillas pidiendo perdón – Cometí un error que no volveré a cometer

— Qué remedio – dijo el zorro mientras se calmaba – supongo que estoy pagando el precio de mis acciones. Monta sobre mi lomo para emprender de nuevo el viaje

Naruto monto sobre el zorro, el cual corrió más rápido que el viento. Después de viajar unos días, llegaron a un reino en medio del desierto. Kurama llevo a Naruto hacia un gran muro de piedra que rodeaba un gran palacio.

— Pon atención joven Zarévich – hablo Kurama – al cruzar este muro, veras un gran establo. Los guardias duermen con mucha tranquilidad, por lo que no tendrás problemas de entrar. Dentro se encuentra el Caballo con la crin de Oro. Toma al caballo y sal de ahí

— No hay problema, de veras – antes de que Naruto saliera hacia el muro, fue detenido de nuevo por las colas del zorro

— Una cosa más – continuo el zorro – dentro del establo se encuentran unas riendas de oro ¡No toques las Riendas de Oro! Porque si no, serás una víctima de una gran desgracia ¡¿Me oyes?!

— S-si, tranquilo ya entendí – Naruto se puso nervioso de nuevo

Sin muchos problemas, el rubio volvió a escalar el muro y llego a los establos del palacio. Con mucho cuidado, entro y pudo apreciar al Caballo de la crin de oro encerrado en su espacio. Abrió la puerta del establo y saco al caballo. Pero cuando se disponía a salir, aprecio las hermosas Riendas de oro, colgadas en la pared como dijo Kurama. El rubio se volteó para seguir su camino, pero no pudiendo controlar la tentación, regreso y tomo las riendas, haciendo que una estrepitosa alarma sonara en todo el lugar. Los guardias que yacían dormidos, despertaron rápidamente y tomaron preso al rubio zarévich. Llegaron a una gran sala donde vio a un hombre casi de la misma edad que su padre, solo que tenía el cabello color purpura pálido y una tez morena.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a intentar robar a mi Caballo de la crin de Oro? – hablo el Zar Rasa - ¿Quién eres y quien es tu padre?

— Soy el hijo del Zar Minato y mi nombre es Naruto

— Que vergonzoso – dijo el hombre – un joven príncipe como tú, rebajado a un infeliz ladrón. Veo que la descendencia del Zar Minato ha decidido tomar el mal camino que ofrece la vida. Pero, viendo bien tu habilidad para escabullirte, creo que puedo usar tus servicios. ¡Gaara! ¡Ven aquí hijo mío!

Un joven, casi de la edad de Naruto entro a la sala. Tenía una cabellera roja alborotada y unos ojos color turquesa. Su mirada era serena y tranquila

— Él es mi hijo Gaara – hablo el Zar Rasa – el cual ya está en edad de contraer matrimonio y tengo una idea de quien podría ser su prometida. Debes viajar al lejano reino del Zar Hiashi, donde viva Hinata la hermosa. Trae a esa bella chica para que despose a mi hijo. Si fallas, hare que te encierren como el ladrón que eres.

Naruto regreso a donde estaba el imponente zorro, el cual lo esperaba con furia mientras sus colas se agitaban con mucha ira

— ¡Humano cabeza hueca! – grito con rabia Kurama - ¡Te advertí de no tocar las riendas de oro!

— Perdóname Kurama – dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza a forma de perdón – volví a cometer un gran error

— En serio no sé porque me molesto en hacer esto – dijo el zorro para darle la espalda – supongo que "enganchado el carro, ya no puedes quejarte de la carga"

— Perdóname por ser una carga para ti – respondió el rubio con tristeza

— Ya no importa – dijo Kurama mientras levantaba la mirada de Naruto con una de sus colas – monta sobre mí. Es momento de irnos

Naruto subió sobre el lomo del zorro y este empezó a correr más rápido que un rayo. Al cabo de cuatro días, llegaron a un hermoso reino rodeado de un gran rio, como si fuera un gran oasis. Kurama se detuvo en la frontera de la ciudad.

— Bien, dime que hare esta vez – dijo el rubio muy animado

— ¿Para qué me desobedezcas de nuevo? No gracias – dijo el zorro con mucho enojo – esta vez, seré yo quien se encargue de la situación. Tú me esperaras aquí en la pradera y no permitas que nadie te vea ¿Puedes hacer con eso?

— Si, prometo no fallarte de nuevo, de veras

El zorro le sonrió, para después salir corriendo hacia el palacio. Llego al muro que rodeaba un hermoso jardín. Dio un gran salto para entrar y procedió a esconderse entre las hermosas plantas. Una hora después, se vio como una hermosa doncella salía en compañía de sus concubinas. Era Hinata la hermosa, la cual llevaba un hermoso vestido típico de su patria color celeste. Su piel era tan blanca y hermosa como la nieve. Su cabello era largo y azulado y sus ojos parecían dos hermosas y valiosas perlas. La doncella caminaba muy tranquila por el jardín, cuando fue sujetada de la cintura por una enorme y peluda cola de color naranja. El imponente zorro salió de su escondite y sujeto bien a Hinata la Hermosa para empezar a correr hacia el muro donde dio un gran salto para escapar, lo cual alarmo a las acompañantes de la doncella. Después de un rato, Kurama llego a un claro en el bosque donde estaba esperándolo Naruto. El rubio príncipe vio llegar a su compañero de viaje junto a la hermosa doncella.

— ¡No pierdas tiempo Naruto! – dijo el zorro muy agitado - ¡Monta sobre mi lomo y vámonos!

Naruto subió al lomo del zorro y este coloco a Hinata la Hermosa frente a él para que no tener que sujetarla con sus colas todo el viaje. El primer día de viaje, la pobre doncella lloraba por tener que dejar su reino. El Zarévich Naruto hablaba con ella, explicándole el motivo de su secuestro y también el objetivo principal de Naruto. Poco a poco empezaron a tomar confianza entre ellos y esa confianza se convirtió en amor. Al llegar al reino del Zar Rasa, Kurama se detuvo en la frontera, pero Naruto se detuvo mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

— ¿Por qué lloras Naruto? – pregunto el zorro

— Lo siento Kurama, pero no puedo evitarlo – el rubio príncipe tomo la mano de Hinata la Hermosa, la cual se aferraba a su pecho con lágrimas - ¡Amo a Hinata la hermosa! Y no quiero cambiarla por un simple caballo, de veras

— ¿Qué hay de ti humana? – pregunto el zorro - ¿También amas a Naruto?

— ¡Claro que lo amo! – dijo la doncella sin dudar - ¡Me he enamorado de Naruto!

— Me lo imagine – dijo el zorro mientras suspiraba con cansancio – no sería capaz de separarte de la mujer que amas. Voy a convertirme en Hinata la Hermosa, para que me entregues al Zar Rasa y a su hijo. Cuando tengas al Caballo con la crin de oro, toma a tu mujer y salgan con destino al reino del Zar Onoki. Cuando tenga oportunidad, te alcanzare

— Gracias Kurama – ambos jóvenes le hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento

EL zorro dio un gran salto para hacer una voltereta y al caer al suelo, tenía la apariencia exacta de Hinata la Hermosa. La Hinata real se escondió en una pequeña cueva abandonada donde no correría peligro y no sería descubierta. Naruto camino junto a la Hinata falsa hacia el palacio del Zar Rasa, donde fue recibido por este y su hijo con mucha emoción.

— Haz cumplido con lo que prometiste Zarévich Naruto – dijo Raza mientras sus asistentes traían al Caballo de la Crin de Oro junto a las riendas de Oro – por tanto, te hago entrega de mi Caballo con la Crin de Oro y sus riendas doradas. Puedes retirarte

— Gracias por todo Zar Rasa – el rubio hizo una reverencia y se marcho

Naruto cabalgo con el caballo y llego al escondite de su amada, la cual quedo maravillada al ver a tan hermoso corcel. Ambos tomaron rumbo al reino del Zar Onoki. Mientras tanto, una gran celebración se hacía en el palacio del Zar Rasa con la boda de su hijo Gaara, la cual duro todo el día y toda la noche. Cuando Gaara se encontraba en la alcoba matrimonial con su nueva esposa, se acercó a su cama donde descansaba ella, pero en vez de ver los ojos aperlados de una mujer, vio los ojos rojos bestiales de un gran zorro de nueve colas con un pelaje naranja, haciendo que cayera de la cama muy asustado. El zorro no perdió tiempo y salió de la habitación por un balcón y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche. Después de unas horas, el zorro alcanzo a Naruto y a Hinata la Hermosa.

— Ya termine – dijo el zorro en frente de los humanos y el caballo – monta sobre mi lomo y deja a tu amada con el Caballo de la Crin de oro

El viaje del príncipe y su prometida prosiguió sin problemas. Unos días después, llegaron al reino del Zar Onoki. Antes de entrar, Kurama vio muy pensativo al rubio Zarévich.

— ¿Ahora que te atormenta? – dijo el zorro

— Kurama, me apena decirlo – dijo el rubio – pero quiero conservar al Caballo de la Crin de Oro, como un regalo para mi amada Hinata ¿Puedes ayudarme por favor, viejo amigo?

— Lo triste es – dijo el zorro con un gran suspiro – que sabía que me pedirías eso. Bien, lo hare

— Gracias Kurama – Naruto volvió a hacer una reverencia al zorro

El zorro de nueve colas dio un gran salto para ejecutar otra voltereta y cayo transformado en un hermoso Caballo con la Crin de Oro. Naruto procedió a buscar un escondite seguro para Hinata la Hermosa y el Caballo real. Después el Zarévich y el Caballo falso tomaron rumbo hacia el palacio del Zar Onoki. Al entrar, el Zar y su corte los recibieron con alegría y satisfacción al ver al hermoso Caballo junto al rubio muchacho.

— Haz cumplido con lo prometido Naruto – Onoki dio una señal y sus asistentes trajeron al Pájaro de Fuego en su Jaula de oro – y como tal, aquí tienes tu recompensa. Puedes irte con tu honor intacto muchacho

— Gracias a usted Zar Onoki – Naruto hizo una reverencia para partir de inmediato

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven Zarévich Naruto se reunió con su amada y el Caballo de la Crin de Oro, para tomar rumbo a su destino final: el reino del Zar Minato. Mientras tanto, el Zar Onoki no aguanto las ganas de probar a su nuevo caballo y preparo una salida de cacería. Él y sus sirvientes llegaron a una zona profunda del bosque. El caballo realizo un gran relinchido y salió corriendo, dejando a todos atrás. Llegando a una zona alejada, el caballo se levantó con sus patas traseras, tumbando a su pequeño jinete, el cual cayó de cabeza en un riachuelo que estaba ahí. Al salir del agua, vio cómo su caballo se había convertido en un gran zorro de nueve colas, el cual empezó a correr para desaparecer en la lejanía. Kurama corrió con todas sus fuerzas, para después de un rato, alcanzar a Naruto y compañía, para ofrecerle su lomo para continuar con su viaje. Después de unos días de viaje, el zorro se detuvo en medio del bosque, dejando sorprendida a Hinata, pero no a Naruto.

— ¿Reconoces este lugar Naruto? – pregunto el zorro

— Si, lo recuerdo – contesto el rubio – aquí es…

— Así es – el zorro camino solo hacia el frente para ponerse frente a Naruto – es aquí donde mate a tu caballo y es aquí donde nuestros caminos se separan. Prosigue tu camino, ya que no puedo continuar más allá. He pagado mi deuda

Naruto se puso de rodillas y con lágrimas en los ojos, hizo una gran y respetuosa reverencia, la cual Hinata imito junto a su amado. El zorro le sonrió al rubio y cuando se disponía a marcharse, Naruto se acercó al zorro para abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas cubrían sus ojos.

— ¡Gracias por todo amigo mío! – dijo el rubio con mucha tristeza

— No llores humano – dijo el zorro – nuestros caminos se volverán a conectar. Más pronto de lo que esperas

Y sin más, el zorro salió corriendo, para desaparecer en la profundidad del bosque. Naruto contemplo a su amigo zorro mientras se alejaba. Pero se quedó pensando en las palabras del imponente animal y se preguntaba: _"¿A qué se refería Kurama cuando dijo que nuestros caminos se volverían a conectar?"._ Sin darle más importancia al asunto, monto al Caballo de la Crin de Oro, mientras que Hinata la Hermosa subía delante de él y llevaba la Jaula dorada con el Pájaro de Fuego en sus manos. Cabalgaron por tres días, para llegar a una pradera verde con unos árboles que daban una agradable sombre y soplaba una suave y refrescante brisa. Decidieron descansar y reponer fuerzas. Ataron la rienda dorada del caballo de un árbol, mientras se recostaban sobre el suave césped, poniendo la jaula dorada con el Pájaro cerca de ellos. En unos instantes, fueron dominados por el cansancio y se durmieron.

En ese momento, los príncipes Sasuke y Kiba pasaban por ese lugar. Habían recorrido miles de reinos y parajes desconocidos, pero habían fracasado. Al ver a su hermano junto al Pájaro de Fuego, El Caballo de la Crin de Oro y a la hermosa doncella a su lado, su odio y envidia hacia Naruto los domino por completo, por lo cual decidieron tomar todos sus tesoros. Ni tarde ni presuroso, Sasuke tomo su espada y de un solo tajo, corto la cabeza del rubio príncipe. Hinata fue despertada a la fuerza y vio con terror como su amado yacía muerto. Soltó un grito de terror, para después llorar sobre su inerte cuerpo.

— ¡Son unos monstruos! – grito Hinata hacia los asesinos de su amado - ¡Ustedes han actuado con cobardía al matar a mi amado, que dio sangre, sudor y lágrimas por conseguir lo que ustedes nunca habrían conseguido! ¡Que infamia! ¡Atacar a alguien que dormía tranquilamente es lo mismo que golpear a un ciego que no tiene forma de defenderse…!

— ¡Ya cállate! – Sasuke le dio una fuerte bofetada a la doncella - ¡Pon atención! ¡Te llevaremos ante nuestro padre, el Zar Minato! ¡Le dirás que hemos sido nosotros quienes te han traído junto al Pájaro de Fuego y al Caballo de la Crin de Oro! ¡Si no nos obedeces, atravesare tu corazón con mi espada!

La pobre doncella tuvo que aceptar con miedo, pues no deseaba morir. Los príncipes echaron a la suerte quien se casaría con la doncella. La suerte favoreció al príncipe Sasuke, el cual obligo a la princesa a subir a su caballo, mientras el príncipe Kiba montaba al Caballo de la Crin de Oro y tomaba en sus manos la Jaula dorada con el Pájaro de Fuego en su interior. Emprendieron su camino hacia el palacio del Zar Minato, mientras el decapitado cuerpo del Zarévich Naruto era abandonado en la pradera. Después de unas horas, los cuervos empezaron a volar alrededor del cuerpo del príncipe. Cuando un cuervo grande decencia junto a su pequeño corvato. De repente, una silueta de color naranja salto para atrapar al pequeño corvato. Un imponente zorro de pelaje naranja y con nueve colas aprisiono a la pequeña ave.

— ¡Escúchame cuervo! – hablo el zorro hacia el cuervo padre - ¡Si quieres que tu hijo viva, tráeme el agua de la vida y el agua de la muerte! ¡Rápido!

El asustado cuervo emprendió el vuelo, mientras el Zorro aprisionaba al corvato en sus patas. Pasaron dos días y dos noches, hasta que al amanecer del tercer día, Kurama vio como a lo lejos llegaba el cuervo con dos pequeñas copas en sus patas, llenas del agua de la vida y el agua de la muerte. Una vez en su poder, el zorro usos sus garras y partió al corvato por la mitad. Unió las dos partes y las roció con el agua de la muerte, haciendo que se unieran por completo. Luego roció un poco del agua de la vida, para que el corvato empezara a graznar y emprendiera el vuelo con su padre. El zorro se acercó al rubio príncipe. Tomo su cabeza y la unió a su cuerpo y procedió a rociarle agua de la muerte, haciendo que se unieran de nuevo. Después roció agua de la vida, haciendo que el rubio soltara un gran suspiro y despertara.

— ¡Valla! Sí que he dormido mucho – el rubio vio a su alrededor y solo vio a su viejo amigo - ¿Kurama? ¿Qué paso?

— Tus hermanos te han matado y se llevaron al Pájaro de Fuego, al Caballo de la Crin de Oro y a tu amada, Hinata la Hermosa. Sin mí, dormirías para siempre

— Me has vuelto a salvar viejo amigo

— No hay tiempo, monta sobre mi lomo. Debemos llegar al reino de tu padre

Sin perder más tiempo, Naruto subió sobre el lomo del zorro, el cual salió a toda velocidad, llegando en tan solo unos minutos a las puertas del palacio del Zar Minato. Naruto bajo del zorro, el cual hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

— Después de aquí, ya no me necesitaras – el zorro dio media vuelta y empezó a marcharse – adiós, viejo amigo

— Adiós Kurama – el Zarévich hizo una reverencia y se despidió para siempre del zorro de nueve colas

Sin perder más tiempo, entro al palacio de su padre. Frente a él, había una celebración, pues su hermano, el príncipe Sasuke acababa de casarse con su amada. Hinata, al ver a su amado vivo, corrió a sus brazos y lo beso con mucho amor y alegría.

— ¡Él es mi verdadero prometido! – grito Hinata la Hermosa a todos los presentes - ¡El Zarévich Naruto y no el infame usurpador que se encuentra en la mesa!

El Zar Minato se levantó con enojo y exigió que la doncella le contara toda la verdad. Al saber las terribles atrocidades que cometieron el príncipe Sasuke y el príncipe Kiba, los mando presos a las mazmorras para que nunca escaparan. Después de arreglarse el asunto, el Zarévich Naruto y Hinata la Hermosa se casaron y vivieron una vida llena de alegría y amor. Tan unidos se encontraban, que en ningún momento de su vida se separaron.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Hola amigos, aqui les traigo la adaptacion de un cuento popular ruso que me gusta mucho: El Pajaro de Fuego**

 **Yo les recomiendo leer la historia original, que es muy buena. Espero que esta adaptacion con los personajes de Naruto les haya gustado. Si desean ver otra adaptacion de algun otro cuento popular, no duden en pedirlo y ver que puedo hacer.**

 **Ademas, los invito a pasar por mi perfil y lean todas mis historias. Se los agradeceria mucho**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**


End file.
